1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a magnetic levitation train, and particularly to a permanent-magnet magnetic levitation guideway-train system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A TR magnetic levitation train is a representative of gas-gap sensing type electromagnetic levitation trains. A MLX magnetic levitation train is a representative of superconducting magnet type electrodynamic magnetic levitation trains. A Chinese hanging guideway type magnetic levitation train and a hidden guideway type magnetic levitation train are a representative of a permanent-magnet magnetic levitation train.
The TR and MLX magnetic levitation trains has a disadvantage of high cost of more than two hundred and eight million yuan per kilometer, low suspension capacity of 0.8 tons per meter, restrictive application to passenger transportation, and high energy cost.
The Chinese hanging guideway type magnetic levitation train is disadvantageous in that when it runs at a high speed, noise is concentrated on the ground, which adversely affects the environment, and in that it is inconvenient to maintain and examine the guideway. In addition, the hidden guideway type magnetic levitation train has a drawback that it has a low speed, and is inconvenient in maintenance and examination of the guideway, too.
Reference can be made to Magnetic Levitation Train System, published by China Science and Technology Publisher on November, 2003, Chinese Patent No ZL00105737.5, and Chinese Patent No. ZL200410002291.4, in order to know the detailed contents about the above prior art.